This application is a request for renewal of grant support for the Russell M. Wilder Clinical Study Unit (Mayo General Clinical Research Center). This CRC is now in its third year of operation with the support of funds from the National Institutes of Health (General Clinical Research Centers Branch, Division of Research Resources) and has been an enormously important resource for clinical investigators at the Mayo institutions. By providing hospital beds for both in-patient and out-patient studies in an environment entirely devoted to research, with excellent nursing, dietary, and technical staffs, the CRC has been a focus for the clinical investigative activities throughout Mayo. The availability of a computer facility oriented toward the needs of the clinical investigator has aided and promoted optimal utilization and interpretation of data.